


Panta Rhei

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Натаниэль Хоу смотрит сквозь годы, смотрит на себя и на него, понимая, что они меняются намного больше, чем им хотелось бы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panta Rhei

Вечера в замке Кусландов всегда шумные, пьяные, яркие. На места обычных штор влетают пестрые портьеры, в высокие бокалы гостей полной рекой течет сливовое вино, а на столах не иссякает запас маленьких соленых орешков, которые так любит Брайс. Сам он, насытившись сладостью хмеля, начинает распевать песни, обнимая за плечо смуглого эльфа-поваренка, играющего на изящной лютне.  
Рендон снова и снова упрекает его в том, что он слишком добр к ленивым слугам. Вести себя с ними на равных — верх неблагоразумия, упрямо твердит он. Хоу всегда сохраняет подобающее расстояние и учит этому же своих детей. По крайней мере, Натаниэль отчетливо помнит этот урок. 

Кусланды кажутся Натаниэлю странными. Брайс несерьезен и часто неуклюж в попытках не упустить случая пошутить, что так отличает его от Рендона.  
В его жене Элеаноре куда больше аристократизма, чем в нем. Она строга и чопорна, ее длинная шея всегда вытянута, а на тонких губах — вежливая улыбка. Она не разделяет настроения мужа, без устали повторяя, что живет с оравой мальчишек, которая вгонит ее в седины раньше положенного срока. С нежностью она вспоминает Ориану и вновь заводит разговор о ее интересном положении, добавляя, что была бы совсем не против, родись у нее внучка. С женой Фергюса они похожи, как две капли воды. Практичные и деловитые, женщины этой семьи кажутся более надежными, нежели их мужья и сыновья. Это невольно заставляет испытывать к ним уважение. 

Младшенький Кусланд Натаниэлю решительно не нравится, он этого и не пытается скрыть. Слишком шумный, слишком развязный, слишком "не такой", каким подобает быть человеку их круга. Балагурство отца бледнеет по сравнению с его.  
Он заливисто смеется, напропалую заигрывает со смущающимися служанками и игнорирует всяческие правила приличия, прямо за столом начиная щекотать Делайлу. Сестра Натаниэля от этого в восторге, она хохочет и забавно прижимает к себе локти, пытаясь спрятать чувствительные бока.  
Рендон не запрещает такое веселье только потому, что не оставляет надежд в будущем породниться с Брайсом. Но его уши багровеют, а тонкие брови сдвигаются, фальшивой улыбке не скрыть его настоящих мыслей. 

Натаниэлю не нравится, как пахнет Эйдан, когда тот сидит рядом. Кусланд-младший днями напролет возится с щенками, а вечерами от него воняет псиной. У Хоу никогда не было своей собаки, он не понимает, как можно столько времени проводить с животными, какими бы замечательными они ни были.  
Эйдан вульгарно кладет локти на стол, размашисто вытирая рот и лицо тканной салфеткой, и это кажется Натаниэлю верхом непристойности.  
Он бы не удивился, если бы тот начал есть руками, как дикарь. Однако Эйдан очень ловко управляется с разномастным массивом вилок и ножей. Хоу думает, что шансы вырасти достойным человеком у него есть. Хотя он начинает сомневаться, когда Кусланд вытаскивает из супа кости, выстраивая из них крепость со сторожевой башней.

— Они отлично ладят друг с другом, — замечает Брайс, наблюдая за тем, как его младший сын делится с маленькой Делайлой последним помидором на блюде. — Рендон, я преклоняюсь перед тобой, обручить их — превосходная идея.  
— Нет, — прерывает Эйдан до того, как тот успевает ответить. Голос мальчика дрожит от сдерживаемого возмущения. — Отец, это недопустимо. Ты же знаешь. 

Кусланд переглядывается с Хоу, пожимая плечами. Брайсу всегда интересны рассуждения детей. Он не преминает случая вновь окунуться в бездну подростковой фантазии. 

— Что? Почему? — интересуется он. — Разве не ты говорил, что Делайла весьма интересная барышня и...  
— Преклоняться, — шипит младший Кусланд с отвращением, слова истекают из его рта подобно ледяному воздуху, стелющемуся под дверью. — Это унизительно. Это значит сдаваться. Это значит признавать чужое превосходство. Это значит, ты хуже.  
— Мой мальчик, это ведь только оборот речи, к тому же, все далеко не всегда так, как тебе кажется, — возражает его отец. — Например, перед Его Величеством ты обязан преклонить голову. И этим ты не унизишь себя, и никто не подумает о тебе плохо. Наоборот, ты окажешь ему честь и уважение, и он поймет, что ты достойный человек.  
— Когда я встречу Его Величество, вряд ли я поклонюсь ему, — фыркает Эйдан. — Скорее это он поклонится мне.  
— Вы говорите глупые вещи, молодой человек, — не выдерживает Рендон. — В былые времена вас бы за такой язык высекли. 

На его шее выступают румяные пятна. Его дети знают, это нехороший признак.

— За этот? — тут же спрашивает Кусланд, высовывая розовый кончик языка. 

Он мыслит по-другому с самого детства. Сколько Натаниэль его помнит. То он собирается в поход по всему Тедасу и удирает вместе с торговцем, забредшим в замок. То, наслушавшись от Олдоса историй о семейной жизни восточных народов, строит планы по поводу собственного гарема. Он ходит со стопкой бумаги по замку и считает служанок, прикидывая, кого бы хотел взять в жены. В список попадает даже старушка Нэн. 

— Маленький еще, — оправдывает сына Брайс, трепля его по голове. — Не понимает.

Эйдан поправляет взъерошенные темные волосы, заправляя их за уши, и смотрит на отца с недоверием.

— Колючий волчонок, — с восторгом признает старший Кусланд. — Я таким же был в детстве. 

Натаниэля смешит то, как трясутся над своими детьми Кусланды. С ним отец всегда подчеркнуто строг и равнодушен. Хоу считает, что это правильное воспитание. Самостоятельность и умение нести ответственность за собственные поступки — то, чему его учит отец. Осенью его отправят в Вольную Марку, и тогда он сможет показать все, чему научился.  
Натаниэль ждет этого с нетерпением. 

Кусланд ждет вторую порцию бараньей ножки. Дальше он не заглядывает. 

 

...

 

Натаниэль ненавидит стены. Он никогда не запирает за собой двери и держит окна в своей комнате распахнутыми настежь. Ему нужно пространство и чистый воздух. То, к чему он привык. То, в чем он себе никогда не отказывал.  
Но теперь он не имеет права решать. Когда за его спиной захлопывается дверь камеры, а в нос врезается запах грязной одежды, блевотины и мочи, Хоу понимает, что это тупик. Там, где все должно кончиться.  
Отец пал от руки предателя, брат казнен, сестра потеряна в пылу гражданской войны.  
Он пытался, правда, пытался найти что-нибудь, ради чего можно было жить. Например, месть. Занять ею все свои мысли, направлять все усилия на ее свершение, строить планы кровавой вендетты... Он слишком поздно понял, что не создан для этого, что она вытравляла из него все светлое и делала еще хуже, чем те, кого он стал ненавидеть. 

Натаниэль смотрит в серую стену тюремной камеры, влажную и скользкую от плесени, чья вонь пожирает последние глотки свежего воздуха, просачивающегося через дверную щель, но видит совсем другое.  
Зеленую траву вокруг Башни Бдения, мягкую и густую, на которой он умудрялся засыпать прямо посреди дня после тяжелых тренировок. А потом просыпался и, стряхивая с носа вечернюю росу, спешил в протопленный каменный покой Башни.  
Свежее чистое небо, которое никогда не было так далеко. Делайла поднимала к нему ручки, когда была совсем маленькая, и говорила, что станет птичкой и улетит.  
Хоу будет этого недоставать. Как и многого другого. 

Он три дня молчит и почти не ест, разглядывая изредка появляющегося тюремщика. Тот напуган, но не сообщает Натаниэлю, что происходит сверху. Молчит, даже когда он впервые спрашивает сам. Страж переводит разговор на рутину, но Хоу в ответ только отворачивается. Что бы там ни было, что бы ни происходило, он бы предпочел быть в Башне, а не гнить в камере, ожидая, пока его не отпустят или не прикажут казнить. Смерть кажется куда более приятным решением в моменты сырой туманной неопределенности, висящей над его судьбой. 

Натаниэль чувствует себя слепым. Слабого свечения факела едва хватает на то, чтобы он разбирал контуры своей койки и бадьи с водой. Но он осторожен и встает, только чтобы попить. Вода тут тоже тухлая. Она стояла здесь еще до него, и ее ни разу не меняли. Ему приходится экономить. Внутри Хоу усмехается. Когда-то такой водой он побрезговал бы и ноги мыть. Теперь он вынужден ее пить. 

Свет лампады, появившейся на столе тюремщика, пугает его. Он не слышит тихих шагов, оглушенный потрескиванием медных ободков, обнимающих чашу с горящим маслом. Он не видит человека перед собой, ослепленный внезапным солнцем.  
Натаниэль похож на пойманного зверька, и ему стыдно. Но он смело смотрит вперед, пытаясь разглядеть за белым ореолом его фигуру. Предателя. Палача его семьи, а, возможно, и его самого.  
Он хочет столько всего сказать. Как он отвратителен, как Хоу ненавидит его, как сильно хочет убить... Но его горло, отвыкшее от разговора, не слушается, и Натаниэль только хрипит. 

Все течет, все меняется. Так и годы меняют Кусланда. Внутри и снаружи. Некоторые изменения Хоу заметит намного позже.  
Бледность кожи и прямая осанка — единственное, что осталось от того старого Эйдана, которого Натаниэль знал.

Он разучился болтать, но научился слушать. Перестал ждать и начал нападать первым. Плотно сжатые губы навсегда сменили славную улыбку. Теперь он никому не доверяет. 

Они смотрят друг на друга молча.  
Натаниэль пытается испепелить его взглядом, но в ответ получает лишь спокойный холод светлых глаз. Хоу не знает, как давно он там поселился, но это необычно. Как не знает, нравится ли ему это или нет. По крайней мере, Кусланд похож на что-то значимое. Его хочется бояться. 

Между его бровей — две глубокие морщины, а руки покрыты кровавыми мозолями. Натаниэль успевает это заметить до того, как он отворачивается.

— Докажи, что ты не такое дерьмо, — говорит Эйдан, и от его голоса веет морозом, — как твой отец. 

У Хоу десятки и сотни слов, которые должны быть озвучены. 

— Право Призыва, — объявляет Кусланд кому-то за собой. 

Натаниэль понятия не имеет, как ему удается с хрипа перейти на крик. Но он вопит и стучит кулаками о прутья. Руки, горло, сердце — все задыхается болью и возмущением. Смерть еще никогда не казалась такой привлекательной, как в тот момент, а Хоу не знал, что умеет ненавидеть так сильно. 

 

...

 

Магия для Натаниэля — секрет. Он мало встречал ее в жизни, чаще — в рассказах, угрюмых и мрачных, о кровавых убийствах и диких ритуалах, реже — знакомился с магами лично, убеждаясь, что все, что о них говорят — глупый вздор.  
Андерс — не самый лучший пример мага, думает Хоу.  
У Андерса вздорный характер, он не может усидеть на месте больше десяти минут, продержать рот закрытым — больше двух. Он трусоват и нахален, болтлив и откровенно надоедлив. Он снова и снова задает Натаниэлю одни и те же вопросы. Он говорит, когда следует молчать, и пожимает плечами, когда от него ждут действий.  
Андерс без умолку треплется о женщинах и оборачивается вслед каждой, рябой, косой или хромой. У него, наверное, нет минимальных требований. В Круге выбирать не приходилось. Но зато он единственный, кому удается вывести Эйдана из себя. За это Хоу его боготворит. 

— Кусланд, а, Кусланд, хочешь поболтать?  
— Кусланд, ты чего такой кислый?  
— Кусланд, хочешь расскажу анекдот? Встретились как-то в борделе эльф и гном...

Натаниэль устает от его разговоров раньше. У него начинает жужжать в ушах, виски разрываются от боли, но он терпит. Ему интересно, куда это их приведет.  
Эйдан проигрывает эту битву. Стена его равнодушия рушится под обаянием Андерса, и он начинает разговаривать. Сначала немного, короткими фразами. Позже из его речи выветриваются односложные слова, вместо них появляются прилагательные и наречия. Он по-старому задирает нос и гордо вздергивает подбородок. Изредка шутит, все меньше жестоко, все больше — пошло, сказывается влияние местного мага.  
И Хоу видит в нем того мальчишку, которым он был когда-то. Который ему не нравился, но который был знаком, как дурная привычка. Которого он похоронил в глубине себя, чтобы пройти Мор и не сломаться.  
Все течет, все меняется. Но что-то остается неизменным. 

Кто бы ни оставался дежурить, они всегда засиживаются у костра допоздна. Под аккомпанемент храпа Огрена, уснувшего на мешке в обнимку с бочонком из-под эля, они разговаривают.  
Натаниэль не может заснуть. Его теперь часто посещает бессонница, ему приходится много пить, чтобы отключиться.  
За ними любопытно наблюдать. Эйдан не любит чужие прикосновения, но сидит к Андерсу так близко, что их колени соприкасаются. Маг эмоционально машет руками и плюется, но это вызывает у Кусланда только улыбку. 

— Так, а рыженькие у тебя были? Обожаю рыженьких, такие душки.  
— Были.

Андерс умело переводит все разговоры на женщин и секс. Кажется, кроме этих тем, он больше ни о чем не желает говорить. 

— Вот-вот, я придумал. У тебя точно не было гномок. Очень удобные дамочки, кстати.  
— Было несколько.  
— Точно, ты же пользовался Глубинными тропами, это нечестно! 

Каждый раз маг пытается подловить Эйдана на чем-нибудь. В основном ему удается промахиваться. 

— Лысые?  
— Парочка.  
— Чулочки Андрасте, и каково это было? За что ты хватался? Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
— Понимаю. 

Хоу мысленно отвечает на некоторые вопросы Андерса. Марчанки просветили его во многих областях.  
О некоторых ответах Натаниэль был бы непрочь поведать вслух, но его опыт никому не интересен.

— А что насчет мужчин?  
— Это предложение?  
— Говорят, у некоторых сэров-дворянчиков модно оруженосцев своих обгуливать.  
— А больше ничего не говорят?  
— Ты уходишь от ответа.  
— Да, ухожу. 

Хоу в уме записывает еще одну тему, которой Кусланд пытается избежать. У него целый список. Начинается с "как тебе удалось выжить" и заканчивается вялеными помидорами. Натаниэль планирует поднять парочку, когда они будут в очередной раз спорить. Но потом забывает. 

Ему осточертела мысль о том, что все меняется. Он не хочет в это верить. Он предпочитает полагаться на статичное и постоянное. Поэтому, когда он находит сестру, то хватается за нее обеими руками. Цепляется за последний остов крепости, которую считал нерушимой. За то, на что хотел надеяться. За то, что окончательно потерял.  
Изредка Хоу представляет, что ничего не изменилось. Что Кусланд тот же высокомерный горделивый наглец, каким его запомнила Делайла. Иногда это удается. Чаще нет. 

Натаниэль благодарен Андерсу за то, что он наконец отковырял этот слой льда, которым оброс Эйдан за эти сложные годы. За то, что позволил вновь разглядеть блеск кожи, спрятанной под холодным доспехом. За то, что подарил ему еще один островок прочности. Кусланда.

Хоу покупает Андерсу щетку для его кота и тайком прячет у него в сумке. Он считает себя отмщенным.  
Над костром висит темное небо. Звезды рисуют сотни и тысячи узоров, а луна по-прежнему на своем месте. И по-прежнему одна. 

 

...

 

Заново привыкать к прекрасному, так это называет Кусланд. Заново учиться тому, что раньше казалось само собой разумеющимся. Шелковые рубахи, резные бокалы, слуги, преданно заглядывающие в глаза. Натаниэль думал, что не вернется к этому. Но вновь ошибся.  
Административная часть работы. Связи с общественностью, так называется эта кампания. Хоу кажется, что обучать новичков ремеслу Серого Стража и то легче, чем стоять с умным видом перед толпой зевак, разглагольствуя о мнимой безопасности. Раньше ему бы это занятие пришлось по вкусу. Наверное. Но не теперь, когда он познал другую, совершенно другую жизнь, без которой себя уже не видел. 

Поправляя манжеты, заботливо затянутые служанкой, Натаниэль бродит по Башне, не узнавая ни ее скупую тяжеловесность, ни себя в отражениях холодных высоких зеркал. Их позолоченные рамы, завитками замысловатых узоров шепчущие о своем орлессианском происхождении, должны согревать ледяную серебристую гладь. Но от них не веет теплом. Только отчаянием и пустотой. Тоскливым унынием обреченности, навеки окутавшим каменные коридоры.  
Башня Бдения когда-то была такой большой и неприступной. Хоу считал ее самым надежным местом на земле. Нетленным. Вечным. Постоянным. Но Мор истончил ее стены. Как и его. Некоторые прорехи уже не заделать. Их закладывают двойным слоем крупных камней, затыкают паклей, кроют глиной поверх, но они все равно никуда не деваются. Как продолговатые рубцы от режущих ран, распарывающих плоть. Высыхает кровь, утихает боль, но некрасивые шрамы навсегда расцветают на коже. 

Натаниэль осматривает двери. Он касается их, но не торопится открывать. Согревая ладони, вспоминает, что было за ними. Какие скрывали кладовые, где он прятался от вездесущей Делайлы, какие таили секретные коридоры, ведущие к лестницам наверх. Что-то он помнит, что-то забыл окончательно. Его память поросла сорняком, от которого не избавиться. И прошлое постепенно становится бессмысленным. 

Хоу не может представить, что бы делал без Эйдана. И наоборот. Эта мысль Натаниэлю нравится. Он лелеет ее в своей груди, греет, подкрепляя новыми доказательствами. Вынашивает навязчивую идею, в тайне радуясь ей. Это дарит ему новый смысл в жизни. Быть кому-то очень нужным. А Хоу умеет быть нужным.  
Ему кажется, он изучил Кусланда вдоль и поперек. Он сложный, и постичь его нелегко, но он не бесконечный, и у него есть свое дно. Натаниэлю нравится дотрагиваться до его шершавых стенок, знать то, чего не знает никто. Быть рядом с ним. Так близко, как никому не позволено. Кроме него, конечно.  
Эйдан часами сидит в одиночестве, рассматривая себя в языках пламени, танцующих в горячем камине. А потом говорит что-нибудь. Такое, что нельзя сказать простому товарищу по оружию. Такое, что может знать только друг. И сердце Хоу замирает от восторга собственной значимости.

Но есть вещи, которые он знать не хочет. Тайны, которые предпочел бы забыть. Двери, которые не нужно было открывать. 

Кусланд, стоящий на коленях перед Его Величеством, одна из этих вещей. Сгорбленная спина, голова, опущенная в покорном смирении, губы, касающиеся холодного красного камня на государевом перстне... мельком задевающие теплую кожу пальцев. В его глазах должны плескаться горькие остатки проглоченной гордости, когда он поднимает лицо, смотря на своего короля. Колючей щекой прижимается к руке, перебирающей его волосы. Вздыхает, пытаясь уловить его дыхание и дышать в унисон.  
Натаниэль не видел его взгляда, не желая досматривать сцену, нечаянным свидетелей которой стал во время своих променадов по Башне. 

Порой, теряясь в догадках, что же осталось от той надменной чванливой натуры, питавшей сущность Эйдана когда-то, Хоу дает волю воображению. И все чаще он пытается додумать что-нибудь новенькое в дополнение к увиденной картине его последнего падения.  
Иногда это руки Кусланда на грубом вельвете брюк Его Величества, иногда — руки самого короля, гладящие темную голову между своих коленей совсем не так целомудренно. Во снах он видит голубые глаза, переполненные обожанием и восторгом. 

Мысли вызывают у него страх и оторопь, но с каждой новой Натаниэлю легче смириться с происходящим. Каждая девятая перестает пугать, а каждая десятая возвращает на землю.  
Хоу понимает, что вновь ошибался. Что пытался изучать, возможно, не того человека и, что точно, не с той стороны. Что каждый кирпичик образа, строенного им с таким усердием и трудолюбием, пронзается узором мелких трещинок, рисующим совсем другой холст, нежели созданный им.  
Натаниэль прощается с прошлым без сожаления. У него уже не так много времени для своей галереи правды, но он постарается начать заново.  
Все течет, все меняется. И что-то уходит навсегда.


End file.
